


maybe look in a mirror next time

by syazzypanda



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, Day 1 - Football team/sports, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syazzypanda/pseuds/syazzypanda
Summary: Diego still had that shit eating grin on his face. He dropped his bag, ticking off his fingers as he spoke, “Your boyfriend stayed over last night?”Charlie nodded slowly. Luke let out a snort, eyebrows raised.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 21
Kudos: 108
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	maybe look in a mirror next time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chalex Week everyone!!
> 
> Day 1 - Football Team/Sports
> 
> Thank you AeonWing for beta-ing this <3

Charlie noticed something was off the moment he crossed paths with Diego in the parking lot. 

The other boy had taken one look at him and his expression, already friendly and warm, suddenly became downright gleeful. Charlie didn’t think too much of it, although it was somewhat eerie how Diego couldn’t seem to wipe that damn smile off his face as they walked towards the field together. 

So, never one to hide his curiosity, he asked, “What’s up? You haven’t stopped smiling. Did something good happen?”

Diego shrugged, “You could say that.” He had his phone out and texted as he walked. Charlie wondered if he was just being paranoid, but it almost seemed like Diego was trying his best to tilt the screen away from him. He slipped the phone back into his pocket, “Just looking forward to seeing the guys.”

Charlie knew something was definitely off when they met up with the others by the field. 

The rest of the team turned from where they had been clustered around Luke, and Charlie couldn’t possibly miss the raised eyebrows and smirks that adorned their faces. Luke sauntered up to Charlie, slinging his arm around him in greeting, “Hey man, you had a good night?”

“Yeah?” The word curled at the end despite himself. What the hell were they going on about?

“I’m going to make some educated guesses, and you’re going to tell me if I’m right,” Diego still had that shit eating grin on his face. He dropped his bag, ticking off his fingers as he spoke, “Your boyfriend stayed over last night?”

Charlie nodded slowly. Luke let out a snort, eyebrows raised.

“And you were in a rush this morning and didn’t look at yourself in a mirror?”

Luke tried to conceal his laughter but failed spectacularly, dropping his arm off Charlie’s shoulder. Diego pointedly lowered his gaze to a point beneath Charlie’s jaw and the realisation hit Charlie in pieces. 

His father was out of town so Alex had, very enthusiastically, agreed to spend the night at his place. He could still feel the shape of Alex’s body against his, warm and alive and wanting, the ghost of his lips trailing from Charlie’s lips to his jaw and against his neck—

_Oh shit._

His hand flew up to his neck and the football team burst into collective laughter around him.

“Get it, St. George!” Luke hollered.

“What exactly is St. George getting?” 

The voice made Charlie go cold, but he sheepishly turned around, a hand still pressed to his neck to come face-to-face with coach Kerba. Charlie felt his face flushing and briefly contemplated the logistics of going through practice without having to move his hand. Or maybe he could stand at an angle to the coach the whole day. Coach Kerba took one look at him, pressed his lips together and looked away, “Alright, everyone give me two laps. Now.”

Diego slapped Charlie’s thigh as he started jogging away, following the other boys, “The hickey’s on the other side by the way, captain.”

* * *

**_Buzz buzz_ **

**_Charlie_** _: Babe!! You left hickeys_

**_Alex_** _: Don’t act innocent so did you_

**_Alex_** _: I had to call Jess and we’re out getting concealer_

**_Alex_** _:_ _She's LAUGHING AT ME_

 ** _Alex_** _:_ _This is Jess_

 ** _Alex_** _:_ _Alex looks like he survived a zombie attack lol_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :)
> 
> For more information, please go to:  
> https://chalexweek2020.tumblr.com/information  
> https://twitter.com/ChalexWeek
> 
> Here are the themes for #ChalexWeek2020:
> 
> Monday, July 27th - Football Team/Sports  
> Tuesday, July 28th - Outsider Perspective  
> Wednesday, July 29th - Alternate Universe  
> Thursday, July 30th - College  
> Friday, July 31st - Soulmates  
> Saturday, July 31st - Jealousy  
> Sunday, August 1st - Free day. Surprise us!


End file.
